bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Åusår
Åusår was once a Kur-Matoran Trader whose shop was located in the northeastern district of Tai-Koro on the Isle of Kemet Nui. A series of events thrust him into an unforeseen adventure that lead to his transformation into a Toa. Biography ''The Coming of the Neţeru Åusår was having a particularly boring day at work at his Tohunga Trading Post when a group of Kur-Matoran led by Låcri burst into his shop, organizing some sort of rowdy event. Before he knew it, he was being spirited off to Denderah Rock by the crowd. After crossing the River Hāpi, he observed that he wasn't the only Matoran being forced to Denderah Rock. He noticed the Av-Matoran Renpit as well as three Matoran from other Elemental Tribes. When they neared Denderah Rock, he saw another group of Matoran keeping five young Kikanalo tied down. The rowdy bunch then proceeded to tie him and the other four Matoran on top of the Kikanalo. After they were finished, Låcri gave a signal as a few of the Kur-Matoran released the Kikanalo. The Kikanalo ran forward as the Kur-Matoran watched the cruel race. Suddenly, the hillside gave in due to a trap set up by a pack of Kemet Rock Raptors. The Kemet Rock Raptors attacked the Matoran while they tried to escape. As Åusår untied himself to run, he noticed Renpit was trapped beneath the landslide debris, and the Rock Raptors were moving in on her. As an act of courage, Åusår ran toward her to save the Het-hert member. The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår Dark Earth In The Empire of Whenua Alternate Universe, the Kur-Matoran Åusår was sadly killed by a pack of Kemet Rock Raptors while saving the life of a Holy Order of the Sisterhood of Het-hert member named Renpit. Shortly thereafter on Naming Day, a Ma-Matoran named Åsår was given the name ''"Åusår", in the late Matoran's honor, for his part in helping to save the life of several Av-Matoran. Abilities & Traits Åusår is now the mild-mannered leader and the Toa Neţeru of Rahi. His exceptional grasp of this Elemental Power grants him absolute control over any and all living Rahi in the surrounding area. Among other things he can reflexively placate Rahi to hinder an attack, drive Rahi into a savage frenzy, or lull Rahi to sleep through sheer force of will. Åusår prefers harmony and tranquility in all things and has a difficult time accepting strife. He's quick to reluctantly point out that he didn't choose to be a leader, rather leadership chose him. Mask & Tools Åusår's abilities are augmented by his Kanohi Zatth, the Great Mask of Summoning, which allows him to gather together Rahi from the neighboring environment, though he cannot control specifically which Rahi are called. This ensures that he has a virtually unending supply of Rahi allies for enlistment as transport, defense, combat, or anything otherwise needed, and as such he rarely carries any weapons aside from the occasional bō. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Toa_Ausar. Appearances *''The Coming of the Neţeru'' *''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår'' *''Dark Earth'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Kur-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Zatth Wearers Category:Toa_Ausar